wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Masanori Kawada
| birth_place = Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = | billed = | trainer = Jun Izanagi | website= | debut = 1990 | retired = }} Masanori Kawada (川田 正則 Kawada Masanori, born October 31, 1976) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to Maximum Japan Pro-Wrestling. He was formerly signed to Strong Style Wrestling as a member of the Shoot Nation faction. He was also known as the second incarnation of the Ultraman character, known as Ultraman Neos in the the 1990's and early 2000's. Professional wrestling career: Dynamite Japan (1994 - 2017) Ultraman Neos (1994 - 2005): After graduating from the Dynamite Japan Dojo in April of 1994, Masanori Kawada was immediately picked among that years students class to become the second person to adopt the persona of Ultraman, a licenced character from Eiji Tsuburaya's Ultraman franchise since 1966. The original man to portray the character was Jun Izanagi as Ultraman Stratos, Kawada's trainer who chose him to succeed him as the crowd beloved character. Under this gimmick, Kawada would bring new life to the character by introducing a new dynamic moveset to the character, with the viewers of Dynamite Japan taking quick notice that the person portraying the character had changed. By the end of that year, Ultraman Neos would be voted as Tokyo Sports Newcomer Award and Popularity award, making him the first man to have won both awards in the same year. On January 8th, 1995, Ultraman Neos would win his first championship under Kawada's tenure when he captured the DJPW Junior Tag Team Championship with Wataru Inoki. He would capture the Junior Tag Team Championship with Wataru once more, as well as with American freelancer Tommy Kid before announcing his intentions of pursuing not just the DJPW Junior Heavyweight Championship, but every single Junior Heavyweight Championship across the country. On December 15th, 1995, Ultraman Neos would win the Dynamite Junior League and challenge then DJPW Junior Heavyweight Champion Shinji Yamazaki for the Dynamite Explosion 1996 event. On February 12th, 1998, Ultraman Neos would defeat Shinji Yamazaki to become the DJPW Junior Heavyweight Champion for the very first time. The match would be the first DJPW Junior Heavyweight match to receive a 5-Star rating from The Grapples wrestling newsletter head writer Jack Gibson, as well as Tokyo Sports Match of the Year. Later that year, Ultraman Neos would venture to other promotions in an attempt to unify every Junior Heavyweight Championship across Japan, the first of which would be against KANSAI PRO's Kinnikuman, another character who was lifted from a different form of media, this time a manga created by Yoshinori Nakai and Takashi Shimada in 1979, however, was introduced as a wrestling persona in 1998 after the Kinnikuman: The Second Generation was launched in Japan. He would defeat Kinnikuman to capture the K-Pro Junior Heavyweight Championship on February 2nd. He would later go on to capture the British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight, El Dorado World Light Heavyweight, WWA World Junior Heavyweight, Mexican National Cruiserweight and DREAM Junior Heavyweight Championships. In the process, he would create the J-Crown and would defend all of these championships at the same time. He would hold onto these titles until March of 2000, where he lost the crown to his former rival Shinji Yamazaki after defending the combined J-Crown 22 times. In 2005, Ultraman Neos would announce his retirement from professional wrestling as he wished to serve some time in the Japan Self-Defense Forces. With this announcement, he unmasked for the first time in a wrestling ring, announced his real name before offering the Ultraman Neos namesake and mask to Hayato Sekishima, who would accept. Return as a Heavyweight (2007 - 2017): In 2007, Masanori Kawada made a surprise appearance at the Dynamite Explosion event, announcing his honorable discharge from the Japanese Self-Defense Forces and his return to professional wrestling. Having gained quite a lot of muscle during his time away, he also announced that despite his legacy in the Junior Heavyweight class, he no longer has anything the pursue in the division. As such, he would be making the jump to the Heavyweight class upon his return. His first feud back in Dynamite Japan would be against Hayato Sekishima, who in his time away discarded and mocked the Ultraman Neos namesake, removing his mask disgracing it in the process. During the feud, Sekishima carried around the Ultraman Neos mask, stepping on it, ripping it, spitting on it and various other methods of defiling it in an attempt to provoke Kawada. On September 19th, He would defeat his former successor in a Máscara contra retiro (Mask versus Retirement) match, while debuting a new variation of the Ultra Driver. Strong Style Wrestling (2018): In January of 2018, Masanori Kawada announced that he had left Dynamite Japan to venture outwards into new flourishing promotions around the country, and sighted the brand new Strong Style Wrestling as his new base promotion. He was quickly signed onto the Shoot Nation faction, alongside Satoshi Yoshida, Tetsuo Miyashiro, Candice Blair, Ken Matsuda & faction leader Jaydane Pendragon. On January 21st, Kawada was defeated by Khmaoch Sângkât in a match to coronate the first SSW Heritage Champion after John Doe attacked Kawada. On January 28th, the Shoot Nation team of Kawada and Candice Blair defeated The Phantom Troupe's Khmaoch Sângkât and Mizuki Nakata, the ending saw Kawada pin Sângkât with the K-Dynamite to avenge his loss from the week prior. Later in the night, Kawada tried to save Ronin's Steven Cassidy and Koji Senju from a post-match attack from John Doe and Saul Omen, only for John Doe to punt Cassidy in the head before Kawada ran them off. Following the show, it was announced Kawada would be a participant in a 16-man tournament to crown the inaugural Puroresu Heavyweight Champion. Following some legal disputes, SSW seemingly stopped operations until they announced they would return March 20th. On March 31st at their return supershow, Exodus, Kawada attempted to save Jaydane Pendragon from a mid-match assault directed by John Doe, however, Kawada would be intercepted by Saul Omen to ultimately allow Aria Jaxon to become the inaugural Puroresu Heavyweight Champion. On April 7th, Kawada and Pendragon defeated the Phantom Troupe team of CM Nas and Saul Omen. On April 14th, Kawada advanced in the first round of the Heaven's Arena Tournament after CM Nas got himself disqualified after attacking Kawada with brass knuckles. The assault would continue until referee's restrained Nas. On April 21st, Kawada, Belle Kingsley & Jaydane defeated the Ronin team of Tarah Nova, Endeavour & Atem Octavian Amun-Ra. On April 28th, Kawada defeated Tarah Nova to advance to the semi-finals, showing respect to her following the match. On May 5th, Jaydayne Pendragon, Masanori Kawada, The Apparition & Belle Kingsley defeated The Phantom Troupe team CM Nas, Saul Omen, Khmaoch Sângkât & Gronk. On May 12th, Jaydane would defeat Kawada to advance to the finals of the Heaven's Arena tournament, the two showing respect to each other after the match. On May 19th, Belle Kingsley and Kawada went to a no contest with Tres Comas Clubs Sakura and Cassius Corleone following an attack by CM Nas and Saul Omen. On May 26th, Kawada and Kingsley were unable to capture the Freebird Tag Team Championships in a match against champions Atem Octavian Amun-Ra and Damien Walker, CM Nas & Saul Omen and eventual winners Sakura and Cassius Corleone. Following the match, Omen and Nas would attack Kawada, Kingsley and an interjecting Brian Daniels before Stark would come in, presumed to be aligned with the Phantom Troupe, only to help fend them off. At Budokai Tenkaichi, Kawada defeated his long-term SSW rival John Doe. On July 7th, a match between Kawada & Pendragon against Aria Jaxon and Khmaoch Sangkat ended in a no contest after Tarah Nova attacked Sangkat with a barbwire bat. He would reveal over social feed that he would be taking a month away from the ring to tend to his ill daughter. He would return on July 28th as an announced entry in SSW's Best in the World series' A Block and would celebrate with Jaydane Pendragon after he defeated Aria Jaxon for the Puroresu Heavyweight Championship. On August 4th, Aria defeated Kawada in the first stage group match following mass interference by the Phantom Troupe. On August 11th, Kawada retaliated with an assault on Aria only to be fended of and laid out by Gronk and Aria Jaxon. On August 18th, Kawada defeated Sakura Corleone in his second group stage match. Not long after, rumor released that Kawada's contract with SSW was coming to an end and that he was electing not to resign in favor of becoming a free agent. On September 13th, Kawada was defeated by Kai Stevens. This would be his last appearance for the promotion as it would close before his return. Independent Promotions: (2018): In June 2018, Strong Style Wrestling would agree to a partnership with the newly established Kings Road Puroresu promotion, with Kawada being an SSW representative that would be making freelance appearances there. The promotion soon folded. Return to DREAM Puroresu (2018 - present): In August 2018, Masanori Kawada announced he would be returning to his home promotion, the renamed DREAM Puroresu. He would be an immediate entry into the World Warrior League in September, winning his block with 5 wins and 2 losses before being defeated by Kazuma Fujitora. Having defeated the Heavyweight Champion Gendo Moriguchi during the block stage of the tournament, Kawada challenged him for the title at the up-coming Eruption in Fukuoka event. On December 23rd, Kawada defeated Moriguchi to become the new DREAM Puroresu Heavyweight Champion. After the match, he was attacked by the rest of Moriguchi's DESPERADOS stable until Kyosuke Higachi, Go Go Fujimoto & Yo Yo Tanaka came and made the save, them having feuded with the DESPERADOS over the last several months. Kawada proclaimed in his victory celebration that he had fought alone through the World Warrior League and the Heavyweight Title bout that night but knows DREAM is a battle of armys. He wanted to bring a lawful future to the promotion and wants to do that alongside the future of the company. Higachi having returned from a serious knee injury, Fujimoto having become a new-found fan favorite and Tanaka having made a shocking transition from referee to wrestler, he saw no one better to align with to burn the trail for the future of the promotion; dubbing the faction Burning Hearts. Personal Life: Masanori Kawada married a woman by the name of Erika Sawajiri on December 4, 1999, after proposing to her on their third date. Together, they have a daughter named Maya (born November 2003). Kensuke has a strong bond with his protégé Shinji Tanizaki, whom he considers a member of the family. Kawada would server for the Japan Self-Defense Forces from 2005 till 2007, discharged after his wife came down with a severe illness and he was required at home to take care of his daughter. He would not return to the defence forces after his wife recovered, choosing to stay close to his family. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing moves:' ** High-Impact Frog Splash - Early career finisher, uses occasionally. ** K-Dynamite (Fisherman Suplex lift into an Emerald Flowsion) ** K-Dynamite MAX (Avalanche Emerald Flowsion) ** Titan Bomb (Sit-Out Crucifix Powerbomb) *'Signature moves:' **Diving Elbow Drop **Diving European Uppercut **Elbow Drop **European Uppercut **Falling Neckbreaker, sometimes from the top rope **Fireman's Carry Single Knee Gutbuster, sometimes from the top rope **''Gallon Throw'' (Alley Oop Powerbomb) **''Hard Justice'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a bridging Olympic slam) **''Justice Lock'' (Texas Cloverleaf Hook) **Knee Drop **Lifting DDT; can be done off of or onto the apron **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Belly-to-Belly ***Electric Chair ***Gutwrench ***Pop-up Gutwrench German ***Release German ***Saito, occasionally deadlifting ***Stalling Vertical ***Superplex ***''Ultraman Suplex'' (Spinning Fisherman) ***Vertical **''N20 Cutter'' (Over-The-Shoulder Flip Cutter) **''Neos Special'' (Corner Slingshot Crucifix Hold) **''Pendulum Bomb'' (Alabama Slam, occasionally in the corner) **Pescado **Pop-Up Powerslam **Running DDT **Running European Uppercut **Rydeen Bomb **Scoop Powerslam **Snap DDT to a kneeling opponent **Snap Inverted DDT **''Spear of Justice'' (Spear; can be used Diving, to catch a diving opponent or diving to the outside) **''Texas Smash'' (Closed Fist Right Hook Punch; often culminates a forearm strike battle) **Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker **''Ultra Driver Neos'' (Gutwrench Liger Bomb; occasionally can be done into the turnbuckle or deadlifting an opponent) **Uranage *'Nicknames:' **'All-Might' **'The Absolute Justice' **'The Everlasting Hero' *'Entrance music:' **"Forces" by Susumu Hirasawa **"Forces (Big Match Edit)" by Susumu Hirasawa **"You Say Run" by Yûki Hayashi (as a member of Shoot Nation) Championship & Other Accomplishments: * Pro-Wrestling Infinity: ** KO-I World Elite Championship (1 time, current)